Power Rangers Beastly Spy
|airdate = 2015 |producer = |author = Patrick Cesare |previous = |next = Power Rangers Dino Charge|Dino Charge |image = Power Rangers Beastly Spy logo.png}}Power Rangers Beastly Spy is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Sypnosis When an evil organization,known as Techadroids,comes from a different dimension and aim to threaten the world by stealing the most powerful energy source in the universe, NRG, four people and a cyborg are chosen to be a group of elite heroes that will protect Earth from any threat and stop the newest forces of evil. They are the Power Rangers Beastly Spy. Characters Rangers Other Rangers Allies *'Grand Bureau' **Mrs. Blackwood **Mimi Nelson **Thomas Milton * * * *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Power Rangers HT Beastly Spy Rangers' partners *Cheetor - Cheetah Spy Ranger's partner *Truckong - Gorilla Spy Ranger's partner *Moongyro - Rabbit Spy Ranger's partner *S.T.A.G. - Cyborg form of Beetle Spy Ranger and Scarab Spy Ranger's partner Techadroids *Gerrok - Leader of the Techadroids **Klez **Melissa *Techadroid Worms (footsoldiers) *Techadroid Borgs Arsenal *Spy Morpher *Spy Changer *Spy Blaster **Binocular Dagger **Camera Shooter *Wheel Sword *Beast Armor Glasses *Lion Cannon *Transpod Beastly Spy Zords * BugMax Spy Megazord **Spy Megazord ***Red CheetahZord ***Blue GorillaZord ***Yellow RabbitZord **BugMax Megazord ***Gold ScarabZord ***Silver BeetleZord *Thunder LionZord * Alternate Combination: Thunder Spy Megazord * Alternate Combination: BugMax Thunder Megazord Episodes #'Mission': When Klez sends Film Borg to attack, it creates fake Power Rangers Beastly Spy and can apparently display images from subspace. To combat the upcoming MegaZord, Joe works to tune up the Zords. #'Melissa': Klez meets Gerrok's newest avatar in the real world, Melissa, who proceeds to cause mayhem for the Power Rangers Beastly Spy with her Key Borg #'Attraction': On Nicole's birthday, the Meta Borg Magnet Borg attacks, sticking Brian, Nick, Henry, and S.T.A.G. together, leaving Joe to have Nicole test a dangerously exposed prototype armor. #'Erasing': Moongyro accidentally gets infected by the powers of Eraser Borg, causing chaos in the Grand Bureau's control room. #'Powered': Klez is back without Gerrok, and he has more powerful Meta Borgs that the Power Rangers Beastly Spy must find a new way to battle. #'King': To request of better treatment, the Buddyroids go on strike. This puts the use of Beast Armor in jeopardy, as it requires the Power Rangers Beastly Spy and Buddyroids to synchronize. What will the Power Rangers Beastly Spy do?! #'Roar': Brian learns of an MMA match, but when NRG begins to be siphoned off at alarming rates, the Power Rangers Beastly Spy investigate to find four enemy Megazords have arrived in reality, forcing Cheetah Spy Ranger to participate in a Megazord Deathmatch. #'Revelation': It is revealed a Gerrok Card is within Brian, but Joe cannot figure out how to remove it from the young man's body safely. Undeterred, Brian takes on Klez one-on-one. #'Choice': The Power Rangers Beastly Spy begin to lose hope as Klez's ability to become more powerful with recreation allows him to assume a Cheetah Spy Ranger-like form called Panther Spy Ranger. As Brian steels his resolve into sacrificing himself for the good of his friends, Joe tries to prepare an alternative involving Hyper Space. #'Hope': With Hyper Space now very unstable and only a matter of time before it is completely destroyed, the Power Rangers Beastly Spy are ready to fight against Klez and end things once and for all. Meanwhile, Joe enacts his gambit to remove the final Gerrok Card from Brian's body. Category:Series Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Adaptations Category:Grand Bureau Category:Animals Category:Beastly Spy Rangers' partners